En cuerpo y alma
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [Lime] Había veces que Aang simplemente le sonreía y ella no podía evitar arrojársele en brazos, mismo que a veces él aparecía por detrás de ella o se le acercaba con cautela mientras dormían...


**Disclaimer: Avatar: La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, muchas cosas serían o hubiesen sido diferentes en La leyenda de Korra de ser así. Pero la trama del fic sí es de mi completa autoría.**

 _"Este fic participa en la 'Semana Kataang' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"_

 **En cuerpo y alma**

El primer contacto se volvió más intenso y las manos del avatar recorrieron su espalda por debajo del camisón que llevaba para, en primer plano, ir a dormir. Había veces que Aang simplemente le sonreía y ella no podía evitar arrojársele en brazos, mismo que a veces él aparecía por detrás de ella o se le acercaba con cautela mientras dormían.

Esas manos que controlaban los cuatro elementos eran capaces de hacer que se estremeciera entera, queriendo casi y automáticamente que él se le viniera encima y volviera a hacerla suya como veces anteriores. Su calor, su respiración, el sudor y los suspiros eran canciones individuales y profundas.

Le encantaba que él le suspirase en el cuello con aires pícaros para provocarla, le gustaba mucho, y por igual, girarse y quedar sobre él, admirando así el cuerpo marcado por el constante entrenamiento, el cuerpo del mismo avatar sucumbiendo a sus encantos. Katara se sentía poderosa en ese instante, pero siempre prefería sentir su calor primero.

Sus pieles al rozarse, las piernas alrededor de su cintura y su interior cálido envolviéndolo, haciendo que todo se hiciese sofocante y quisiera que aquello jamás terminara, que nunca tenga que separarse de ella por cualquier motivo. Estar unidos en cuerpo y alma era lo que más certero veían, lo más racional, porque ellos debían estar unidos por siempre y les encantaba estarlo.

— _¿Realmente estás segura?_

— _Aang, es algo normal._

— _Pero podría dañarte…_

 _Ella entonces había sonreído con la mayor ternura posible, con el amor crispando en sus ojos azules, dignos de una maestra agua. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino antes de besarlo con ganas, profundizando lo suficiente para hacerle saber que no tenía de qué preocuparse._

— _No lo harás…_

Los jadeos involuntarios hacían que sus pieles se encresparan, el calor en la habitación volvía todo de color rojo. Sus besos descendían por el cuerpo femenino mientras ésta no podía más que echar la cabeza atrás para dejarse hacer, aquellas manos se habían vuelto expertas en recorrer su cuerpo al cabo de algunos años.

Sus embestidas eran lentas pero profundas, le hacían presionarlo más contra ella, sujetar suavemente su cabeza para que se mantuviera en el lugar donde estaba y, por favor, ¡que jamás se fuera! Suplicando silenciosamente y entre pequeños gemidos que no la torturase así, por más placentero que se sintiera.

— _¿Estás bien? ¿No te he hecho daño?_

 _Su rostro se cargó de preocupación en cuanto la vio fruncir el cejo y soltar una queja de dolor. Y es que la naturaleza hace que las cosas sean algo complicadas la primera vez que ocurren. Aang estaba por retirarse y simplemente comenzar a pedir disculpas cuando ella, por primera vez, se animó a sujetarlo entre sus piernas, irguiéndose un poco para comenzar a besarlo en uno de sus hombros, de allí pasando hasta su oreja._

— _Estoy bien._

— _Lo lamento mucho —Sonaba cargado de culpa, eso provocó que sonriera enternecida y volviese a repartir miles de besos por donde llegase. Sintió entonces cómo él tensaba los músculos de su cuerpo y le levantaba el rostro para mirarla—. Deja de hacer eso —medio suplicó, completamente ruborizado cual niño._

— _Entonces ven —Lo llevó con ella hasta recostarse, volviendo a tenerlo sobre su cuerpo, besando sus labios a la vez que los primeros vaivenes, cargados de inexperiencia, comenzaban._

Lo abrazaba con fuerza contra sí, respirando agitada, estando él en mismas condiciones. Escondía la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, intentando recuperar el aire luego de haberse dejado caer sobre ella, rendido.

Katara le acariciaba la espalda y Aang su largo cabello oscuro, esparcido por el colchón. Una vez se hubo retirado del cuerpo de su mujer, la abrazó para tumbarse a su lado, quedando ambos de lado y con la mirada del otro en sus rostros, perdidas completamente.

Antes de que Aang pudiese siquiera cerrar los ojos luego de una tarde y gran parte de la noche sin parar, ella se acurrucó a su lado volviendo a besarlo levemente, acomodándose sobre su pecho para cerrar sus ojos al mismo tiempo, sonriendo del amor que tenía hacia ese hombre y que siempre le tendría.

— _Estoy embarazada._

Eso sería un cuento del futuro.

 **Fin.**

 **Nunca pensé que escribiendo un Kataang terminara en esta situación… Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. XD**

 **Quería mostrar una parte de la relación que pocos han querido profundizar, debido a que eran muy jóvenes al principio y de golpe y porrazo les dejaron tres hijos y nos mataron a Aang (hablo de LOK, claro, no me malentiendan xD) y, pues, nos dejaron bastante por explorar entre esos años.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y a los amantes de este shipp como yo. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos.**


End file.
